El TV Kadsre 2
(Kevin Gene B. Francisco, do not edit without our premission) El TV Kadsre 2 is a TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre, this historically state-run television channel started its regular broadcasting on May 25, 1968. Nowadays, El TV Kadsre 2 is a public service and ad-supported channel that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel of El TV Kadsre 1. Similar to El TV Kadsre 4, BBC Two UK, TVNZ 1 New Zealand, RTP2 Portugal, PBS United States, TWO2 Vicnora and Treet TV2 Mahri, El TV Kadsre 2 aims at less mainstream and more intellectual content. History During the 1990's, the channel heavily used music by Paddy Kingsland, Alan Hawkshaw, Masato Nakamura, and Harry Forbes. Programs Current programs News & information * El Kadsre Extras (1989-present) * TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) (1969-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) * TVNZ 1 Breakfast (New Zealand) (1997-present) * Seven Sharp (New Zealand) (2013-present) * World Marketz (Japan) (2013-present) * Nippon News Network ''(JP) (1969-present) * ''ATS News ''(AN) (1989-present) * ''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo ''(CN) (1992-present) * ''Mediacorp Channel 5 News ''(SG) (1989-present) * ''Nine News ''(AU) (1989-present) * ''CBC The National ''(CA) (1989-present) Music * ''Triple J TV ''2007-present * ''Rage 1989-present * 360TuneBox Videos only 2015-present * BlankTV (United States) 1989-present Imports drama * Filthy Rich ''(NZ) (2016-present) * ''Line of Duty (UK) (2013-present) * Escape the Night (US) (2016-present) Imports animated * Rex The Runt ''(United Kingdom) 1998-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] * ''The Critic (United States) 2006-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3]] Imports anime * RWBY (US) (2013-present) (also aired on ETVKK, BTV Me, El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 5) * My Hero Academia ''(JP) (2017-present) (also aired on ETVKK, El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 5) * ''Pop Team Epic ''(Japan) 2018-present * ''Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online (JP) (2019-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 5) Imports soap opera * Shortland Street ''(New Zealand) 1992-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] * ''Eastenders (United Kingdom) 1985-present aired on Banushen Television Imports comedy * Monty Python's Flying Circus ''(UK) (1970-1978, 1987-1993, 2016-present) * ''This Hour Has 22 Minutes (Canada) (1994-present) * Still Open All Hours (UK) (2014-present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (United States) 2012-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3]] * Adult Swim Infomercials (United States) 2014-present Imports music * JBTV (United States) 1984-present Imports documentary * The Nature of Things ''(Canada) 1968-present Children's programming (branded as Gethers) * ''SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (2000-present) * El Chavo Animado (MEX) (2014-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Danger Mouse (2015) (2016-present) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur (2018) (2018-present) * Jar Dweller SOS (Canada) 2016-present * Steven Universe ''(US) (2013-present) * ''Toon Jukebox (2013-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 5, ETVKK and BTV Me) * Nickelodeon (1993-present) * Disney Club Express ''(1998-present) * ''Cartoon Network ''(1995-present) Events * ''Juno Awards (Canada) 1976-present * New Zealand Music Awards (New Zealand) 1992-present Others * Police Ten 7 (New Zealand) 2003-present * Impact for Life (New Zealand) 2017-present * Life TV with Paul De Jong (New Zealand) 2012-present Religous programming * Joyce Meyer (United States) 2003-present * In Touch with Charles Stanley (United States) 1998-present Upcoming programs * Sword Art Online: Alicization (Fall 2019) Former programs News & information * Te Karere (New Zealand) 1982-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Holmes (New Zealand) 1989-2003 aired on [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Close Up (New Zealand) 2004-2012 * Breakfast (New Zealand) 1997-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * ATV World News ''(Hong Kong) 1989-2016 Imports drama * ''Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2015 * The Border (Canada) 2009-2011 * The Clinic ''(Ireland) 2004-2010 * ''Shark in the Park (New Zealand) 1989-1991 * City Homicide (Australia) 2008-2012 * Vincent (United Kingdom) 2005-2006 * City Life (New Zealand) 1996-1998 * Outrageous Fortune (New Zealand) 2006-2011 * The Missing (United Kingdom/United States) 2016-2017 * Nothing Trivial (New Zealand) 2011-2013 Imports soap operas * Brookside ''(United Kingdom) 1982-2003 Imports comedy * ''Royal Canadian Air Farce (Canada) 1994-2009 * Moving Wallpaper ''(United Kingdom) 2008-2009 * ''House of Venus Show ''(Canada) 2006-2010 * ''Seinfeld (United States) 1989-1998 * Made in Canada ''(Canada) 1999-2004 * ''I Rock ''(Australia) 2010 * ''The 11 O'Clock Show ''(United Kingdom) 1998-2000 * ''MadTV (United States) 2016 * Sensitive Skin (United Kingdom) 2006-2008 * 1000 Ways to Die (United States) 2008-2012 * Portlandia (United States) 2012-2019 * SCTV ''(Canada) 1977-1985 * ''Facelift (New Zealand) 2005-2009 * Father Ted (United Kingdom) 1995-1998 * Dead Ringers (United Kingdom) 2002-2007 * Tom Goes to The Mayor ''(United States) 2005-2007 * ''Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! ''(United States) 2007-2010 * ''Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule ''(United States) 2011-2017 * ''Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories ''(United States) 2015-2018 Imports documentary * ''Eyewitness ''(United Kingdom) 1995-1998 Imports animated * ''Daft Planet ''(Canada) 2003-2006 * ''Punch! ''(Canada) 2008-2010 * ''Cartoon Planet (United States) 1995-1998 * Space Ghost Coast to Coast ''(United States) 1994-2008 * ''Monkey Dust ''(United Kingdom) 2003-2006 * ''Life's a Zoo (Canada) 2009-2010 * Station X ''(Canada) 2005-2006 * ''The Brak Show ''(United States) 2001-2003 * ''Delta State Canada/France) 2005-2007 Imports music * Beta Records TV (United States) 2008-2016 Imports anime * InuYasha (JP) 2002-2006 * InuYasha: The Final Act (JP) 2012-2013 * Sword Art Online ''(Japan) 2014-2015 * ''Sword Art Online II ''(Japan) 2016-2017 * ''Dagashi Kashi ''(Japan) 2016-2018 Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''Let's Go (Philippines) 2008-2009 * Fred's Head ''(Canada/France) 2009-2011 * ''Shugo Chara! ''(Japan) 2008-2011 * ''G2G ''(Australia/Canada) 2009-2011 * ''My Life Me ''(Canada) 2011-2012 * ''Girl vs. Boy (New Zealand) 2012-2016 * The Wannabes ''(United States) 2010-2014 * ''The Tribe (United Kingdom) 1999-2003 * Spooksville (United States) 2014-2015 * In Your Dreams ''(Australia) 2014 * ''18 to Life (Canada) 2011-2012 * Instant Star (Canada) 2008-2012 * The Killian Curse (New Zealand) 2007-2009 * Heartbreak High ''(Australia) 1995-2000 * ''The Next Star ''(Canada) 2008-2014 * ''Monster Jam ''(United States) 2008-2018 * ''6teen (Canada) 2008-2013 * Toon Jukebox (2013-2018) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 5, ETVKK and BTV Me) Children's programs (branded as Gethers) * Monster Allergy (ITA) (2006-2009) * Rugrats (US) (1993-2004) * Rocko's Modern Life (US) (1993-1996) * Hey Arnold! (US) (1996-2004) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (US) (1989-1990) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001, aired on Saturday morning block before its reruns moved to ETVKK.) * The ZhuZhus (CA) (2017) (also aired on ETVKK) * Sylvanian Families (CAN/US) (1987) * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show ''(US) (1968-2000) * ''Camp Lakebottom (Canada) 2013-2017 aired on ETVKK and KadsreTV * Planet Sketch (United Kingdom/Canada) 2006-2009 aired on ETVKK, KadsreTV and Banushen Television * Chuck's Choice (CA) (2017) * Oscar and Friends ''(NZ) (1996-1997) * ''Tower Prep (US) 2011 * Dude, What Would Happen ''(US) 2009-2011 * ''Bob The Builder ''(UK) 1998-2001 * ''Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1989) * Samurai Pizza Cats (1994-1995) * Peppermint Park (1989-1992) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1991-1992) * Floral Magician Mary Bell ''(1994-1995) * ''Hime-chan's Ribbon ''(1993-1994) * ''Magical Angel Sweet Mint ''(1991-1992) * ''Danger Mouse (1981) ''(1983-1994) * ''Count Duckula (1990-1995) * Victor and Hugo (1993-1994) * Avenger Penguins (1995-1996) * Tiny Toons Adventures ''(1991-1998) (also aired on RGN) * ''Taz-Mania ''(1992-1996) (also aired on RGN) * ''Britannica's Tales Around the World (1992) * Tickle on The Tum ''(1984-1988) * ''Ariel & Zoey & Eli, Too ''(United States) 2011-2017 * ''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS ''2000-2001 * ''What Now? El Kadsre ''1989-1998 (moved aired on ETVKK) Others * ''Fair Go (New Zealand) 1977-1999 (moved to Langu Television) * Special Delivery ''(United States) 1987-1992 (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1) * ''The Arsenio Hall Show (United States) 2013-2014 * ''Beyond 2000 ''(Australia) 1985-1995 * ''Squeeze ''(New Zealand) 1999-2004 * ''Flipside ''(New Zealand) 2002-2004 * ''Ice TV ''(New Zealand) 1995-2001 * The South Bank Show (United Kingdom) 1979-2010 aired on El TV Kadsre 4 Movies El TV Kadsre 2 doesen't usually broadcast Hollywood movies, they tend to broadcast short films, classic movies, documentary or independent films. Slogans * The Second Network (1968-2003) * The Red Network (1979-2003) * A second home. (1979-present) See also El TV Kadsre 1 El TV Kadsre 3 El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 5 ETVKK ETVKPS Category:El Kadsre Category:1968 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1960s Category:1968 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1960s